Heart of Silver!
by Shiny Dragon
Summary: Quick Rundown: May and Brendan go to Johto; they meet Silver and Gold; then they meet Blue and Red and Green and Marina and romance explodes everywhere like diarrhea! Lots of drama and epicness, along with a dark plot. R&R! T for safety.


**Heart of Silver!**

_Written by Shiny Dragon_

_Openoffice Writer_

_4.24.2010_

Author's Note

Yeah, this is my first. Hope you all like it. Copious amounts of shipping … (: Not here, though … I'm afraid this just introduces a boring introduction. For the first few paragraphs.

Quote from the chapter: ""YOU STUPID CAT, FLY!""

**Hoenn Region**

**Littleroot Town**

Ahh, Littleroot. Town of fresh beginnings and nostalgic memories. A smile curved May Maple's lips as she looked at her hometown, just as she remembered it – quaint, sweet-smelling enough to rival Verdanturf, and … clean. For some reason, no Pokemon dared excrete bodily fluids and/or solids in this place. Or any place she'd visited, so far. Strange.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large squawk from a nearby tree – probably some Spearow fighting over a scrap of meat, she reasoned. She didn't want her last memory of Hoenn to be of Spearow. Hastily, May paced over to her deserted neighbor's house and dropped a note inside their mailbox.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Birch,_

_ Hello! This is May! Sorry for not returning your portable pot thingy for such a long time. I need to borrow it for a little bit longer! Maybe for a few years, at least? You see, I'm going to the Johto region! Then I'm going to go to Kanto! Then I'm going to visit Sinnoh! And who knows where I'm going next? Please don't call the cops on me! Please don't check your drawer for all your life's savings! And please don't worry about your son! He's going with me. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that … oh well, this is the only piece of paper I'm not using for cleaning vomit. Well, I shouldn't have put __**that**__ in here either. Oh, this is awkward._

_Sincerely,_

_May Maple_

In all honesty, May was rather proud of her letter. It _did_ convey a lot of emotion, and with some luck on her side, the Birches wouldn't even notice the stolen money and microwave. (And all of their extra Pokeballs. And the a measuring tape. Along with a cute Skitty Pokedoll they'd given Brendan for his fourteenth birthday. Still, they wouldn't miss that, right? Plus, it technically belonged to Brendan, whom she hadn't seen in a long time … it would be like a nice welcoming gift, right?)

May adjusted her fanny pack and sent out a Pokemon, twirling the Pokeball skillfully on her pinky until it fell off. One bright flash of light later, a Skitty stood in front of her, looking rather sick (May had run around in ecstatic circles when the ticket for the SS Marine arrived in her mail. She had heard a few vomiting noises coming from her Pokemon's Pokeballs, but the girl didn't dare check them.) Skitty's green face soon turned back to its normal biege-and-salmon as May patiently waited for the kitten-like Pokemon to recover. May crouched down and smiled happily at her Pokemon, who grinned back innocently.

"Skitty, use 'Assist'!" May commanded after ruffling Skitty's forehead playfully. Skitty obeyed, and its paw glowed a bright white. After a moment, flames sprouted haphazardly from its paw. With a small, girlish squeak, May ducked behind a boulder as Skitty set the surrounding trees on fire.

"Ack! 'Assist, Assist!'" May yelled, starting to panic. This was _not_ how she had envisioned her heroic exit from Littleroot to be like. And she'd put so much thought in arranging that fake burglary at Odale! All of the inhabitants would be returning from the ruckus up north soon (yes, they were quite nosy and flocked to whatever place had interesting things happening.) Was it just her, or did she hear condescending voices in the distance already? Her panic mounted.

Skitty didn't help much as its 'Flamethrower' Assist move transformed into 'Twister'. An uncontrollable gust of wind blew from Skitty's brightly glowing paw, just fanning the fires and making them flare up. "Aargh! Skitty, try to get a 'Fly' move! Fly! FLY!" May screamed when Skitty began chasing its own tail as a way to cope with all the pressure being put onto it. "YOU STUPID CAT, FLY!" May shouted out of frustration. She almost instantly regretted it, for Skitty had curled up into an adorable little ball. May's heart broke looking at the pink cat. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You're not stupid at all!" May said, trying to make it up to her Skitty. Skitty perked up immediately, then seemed to realize that their surroundings were pretty much on fire. The fire had spread to some of the houses.

Then May remembered she owned a Squirtle.

Without hesitating, May flung out a second Pokeball and a Squirtle flew from it gracefully. However, its graceful entrance was disrupted as it slammed, face-first, into a small rock. The Squirtle began crying, cradling its head where the rock had made contact with it. May rushed over, ignoring the flames, and instantly picked up Squirtle, rocking back and forth like a mother with her newborn baby.

"Aww, don't cry, Squirtle! Can you please use a 'Water Gun' on the flames? Mom's going to be very very angry if we don't clean up this mess," May begged. The heat was getting unbearable, and Skitty's mews weren't helping, either. With a tearful nod, May's Squirtle consented. Squirtle leaped out from May's arms and emitted a powerful spray of water from its mouth, quenching some flames.

"Alright! Skitty, keep using 'Assist' until you find 'Fly'!" May commanded as Squirtle's successful attempts sent the Water-typed Pokemon in throes of self-satisfaction. A few minutes later, the only thing that reminded Littleroot of its fire were several shriveled-up houses and trees.

"Well … at least they won't forget me soon," May said with a sigh. She withdrew a now-crying Squirtle (but for what?) and her attention flicked over to Skitty. "Skitty! Did you find 'Fly' yet?" The cat shook its head impatiently as its paw turned into a giant claw. "Oops! That looks more like a 'Slash' … there!" May exclaimed as Skitty rose into the air, its paw guiding it forward. With a holler, May leaped up and caught onto Skitty. The two were tossed high into the atmosphere, the only thing separating them from death being Skitty's temperamental abilities.

"Good Skitty!" May shouted. "Keep it up! You're doing a great job! Try to Fly to Slateport!"

And like this, the two quickly (while jerking up and down erratically in the air) floated over to Slateport like some sort of mutated balloon.

**E/N**: E stands for ending and N stands for note. :3 I don't really like this chapter, but ah well. Maybe it'll get people hooked … idk. Review, thanks!! It only takes a few seconds, and I really do appreciate it!

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT IN MAY!**


End file.
